Episode 5: The Being of a Thousand Faces
Our Heroes may be in over their heads as they encounter a dark benevolent being. Also, a mysterious newcomer joins the podcast! Follow us on twitter @Stubbornheroes or Adam the DM @omidiious Email us your questions/comments at stubbornheroes@hotmail.com Thanks to bensound.com for royalty free music! Episode Summary The episode starts three days prior to the last episode, with a thunderstorm and a robed figure making his way towards the mines. Able to sense magic around him, the man detects the presence of a hidden creature, an Imp. Unperturbed by the Imp’s threats and the Skeletons slowly approaching from behind the trees, Aratal grabs the fiend and drags him into the mine to act as a guide. Deep inside the mine, Aratal is led to a glowing stone door covered with carvings. As he investigates it, he is paralysed by Mason Silentdawn. After some interrogation over how to unlock the door, Mason identifies that Aratal is from another world and chains him up so that his blood can be used in rituals. In the present, the Heroes make their way further into the mine and discover some jail cells. Aratal is chained up in one of the cells, and there is a small boy chained up in another. Aratal warns the group not to release the child, and Immeral notices that there is something magical about it. As Aratal explains what he knows, Iskander appears to be mesmerised by the boy and begins moving to release him. In a panic, Belrun fires an arrow at the child, striking it right between the eyes and seemingly killing it. The Paladin begins to regain his composure as he is freed from his condition. The child’s head snaps up however and its eyes turn black, praising Belrun for seeing through his guise. The Heroes try to avoid any eye contact with the child, and work to free the Wizard, Aratal. Fillius transforms into a brown bear, and slashes through Aratal’s chains, as Immeral investigates a dead body in the next cell. He notes that it is a teenaged Half-Elf, wearing Druidic robes. Fillius recognises the girl as his niece, Myra, and Aratal explains she was brought here by someone fitting the description of Clara Longstride. The Child tries offering Myra’s life to Fillius, but Aratal and Immeral stop him from acting on it. Aratal steps closer to investigate the boy, and puts enough trust in it to meet it’s gaze. In his mind, he finds himself at a table with a tentacle being. A contract is placed before him, and the two start to bargain. Aratal trades the child’s freedom for Myra’s life and the repair of Fillius’ map. The episode ends with Myra coming back to life and gasping for air. Characters (in order of introduction) Players *Aratal *Immeral Nial *Fillius Senneck *Belrun *Iskander (NPC) NPCs *The Imp *Mason Silentdawn *Rasend Dracon *Myra Senneck *Clara Longstride (mentioned) Other *Ysh’thun Key Events *Aratal joins the Heroes. *Ysh’thun is released. *Myra is resurrected. Notable Battles *Other **Aratal: 1 Skeleton (outside combat) Quotes *”Aratal at this point would be like noises” – Ray (Aratal) *”…Yeah, well did you try this: If you took that there and then that there, and then you put it there… And then you flip that, with that, and then used your staff-y thing that glows weird… And er… Shoved it up your butt.” – Aratal to Mason Silentdawn *”I have healed more times than our healer has supposed to have been healing” – Fillius *”Where is the Beast?” – David (Fillius) **”The Beast is behind you.” – Adam **”You disappoint me.” – Fillius, to Rasend *”Druids don’t weep.” – David (Fillius) *By the way, this whole time, Iskander, because he cant believe that whispers were in his head and stuff, he is just gonna sorta back up a bit to the back of the room. Okay? Not because I keep forgetting about him…” – Adam Trivia *Adam retells the events of the last episode for the first time. *The word ‘assah’ was used 9 times. *This is the first episode without Jesse, who left the podcast. *This is the first episode featuring Ray, who joins the podcast. *Fillius transformed into a Brown Bear for the third time. *Aratal used mage hand for the first time. *Aratal rolled his first Nat1 of the campaign whilst magically investigating the child. *Aratal insulted 2 unique NPCs. Category:All Episodes